Lucky Wish
by BerryEbilBunny
Summary: Lucy's quests have brought her to strange places and gifted her with new friends over the years. However, there's only one person whom she would wish upon even if he is a bit infuriating. This is a one-shot. Originally called "A Key to the Heart".


**AN:**** Apparently, from the few reviews I got, Cold Comfort was a decent LokixLucy one-shot so I wanted to write another one and this is what I got.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. I do own this plot line and I think I own this idea. I could be wrong.**

"So let me get this straight: I only get one wish?" Lucy's words felt a bit silly in her mouth as she tried to confirm what the Spirit King had said to her. He gave her a grand nod. Her stellar spirits hushed around her in anticipation. For only moments ago, she had gathered the last of the Golden Keys. Her newest friend, Pisces, gave her an encouraging smile as she looked curiously around at each one. Every spirit she could name was in this huge council room with her as the centerpiece and the Spirit King at the rise. She stared at Aries, unblinkingly, and almost hazily, "You know, something feels _really_ familiar."

"Have you decided, Lucy?" Lucy didn't answer the King. He understood she was wise beyond her years and needed time to fully comprehend the impact of her decisions. Although, she was technically 27 she looked no older than 20 and she had that young mindset. But she still remembered her mother's words as she thought intensely.

"_Momma, look at that star! It's so bright!" Young Lucy stated in awe at the star before her. The sun was finally setting on their little vacation. Every place they had been to seem to have its own wonderful and unique sky. The constellations soon became more and more visible as Lucy and her mother sat in silence on their blanket in the woods. Lucy's mother turned her head to watch Lucy, "So you like Regales?"_

"_He's beautiful!" Lucy nodded quickly before her mother whispered in her ear, "What do you do to the first star you see in the night sky?"_

"_I wish upon them." Lucy whispered back with unadulterated honesty and innocence. She seemed so pure to her mother as she closed her eyes and recited a little rhyme, "I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I have to night. I wish…."_

Many of her friends suspected that she would ask for the revival of her parents and her old lives but she could still surprise them as usual. Her eyes opened and she was surprised that they had been shut. A little nod answered the King's question. The spirits seemed to have moved the slightest bit closer in hopes that they wouldn't miss a single word. Lucy's nails dug into her palm as she took a firm grasp on her decision; this was most certainly for the best, "I wish to fight for Fairy Tale with these guys, forever."

"In all my years, there has never been such a wish from a stellar mage."

"Then again, not many stellar mages have ever gathered all the Golden Keys _to_ make the wish." Lucy countered the astounded King. The spirits themselves were simply dazed for they themselves wouldn't wish for this monotonous eternity on anyone. But maybe with Lucy things would be different. No, they _will_ be different because she was an unsolvable question like the namesake of Fairy Tale.

"What wise words coming from a mouth so young. May we ask for your reasoning?" For the King knew that all the spirits must be as curious as he for the workings of this loud human puzzle.

"Of course you may…." An almost petulant look crossed Lucy's face.

The King caught this immediately, "Is there something wrong?"

Lucy almost seemed to ignore him as she made eye contact with someone across the room. For the longest time she just stared, "… yes, there is. Loki, what have I done wrong?"

"Why are you asking to be one of us Luce, _why_?" A compassionate Loki cried out. He would have never brought Lucy to the Spirit Realm if he had known this would be her wish. If this had been the same stellar mage a few years ago she would've almost been brought to tears by his harsh tone. However, _this_ stellar mage argues back, "I am trying to tell you right now!"

"Indeed, she was." Sagittarius pronounced his two-cents.

The spirits began to clamor up a din as they tried to tell an enraged Loki their opinion. Some agreed with his outrage and some opposed but nonetheless Lucy and Loki were deaf to their outbursts. Loki had stormed out of the meeting room long ago and Lucy was trying not to think too hard about him. It hurt to think that Loki didn't believe in her enough to let her be a spirit with him. It also hurt to think that he didn't want her to be with him forever. A thunderous voice rang out as the King brought the court to order. Soon everything was calm and the attention returned to Lucy. She played with the ends of her now long, straight hair before speaking.

Her tone began so quietly, "I thought you guys would be happy to fight alongside me, I don't want to have to leave you guys in the hands of someone who will disrespect you like your past owners did. If I have the power to stop that, why shouldn't I? Honestly, this isn't the easiest decision to make, you know. I can't wish for my mom and dad because they're probably happy wherever they are and I can't leave Fairy Tail. Now that Fairy Tail is finally back on its feet I can't leave it behind, not ever. That's my home and you guys are my family. What is there for me to lose by making this wish? I might as well get the most I can get out of this wish."

Dazzling smiles were directed towards Lucy. Her tone had slowly become firm and convicted until she felt completely confident at the last sentence. Spirits—whether they be part of Lucy's ever increasing key collection or not—clapped and cheered for her but neither the King nor Lucy paid them heed, "Is that your wish? To be among us forever?"

"If that's what works for everyone then… yes!" The young mage gushed.

"Then it is granted." To everyone's surprise, the Spirit King presented to Lucy a Platinum Key. An almost sly, warm found its way onto the Spirit King's face, "Be careful whom you give that Key to. For those Keys are the Keys to our hearts, as I'm sure you've discovered."

Lucy caught the underlying message the King had sent to her and she raced out the council room to give up her heart to the only man who could hold the Key to her heart. As she searched the streets of the Spirit Realm's capitol she almost felt like giving up on finding him when he clearly didn't want to be found. Garbage cans clattered to the ground and a curse rang out in the dark alleyway that Lucy had stalled by. Instantly, she snapped her whip at the intruder. She gave a harsh tug and a tall man with golden hair appeared in the oddly bright lighting the stars gave. He couldn't have possibly been any older than his mid-20's but that wasn't important. What was important was that Lucy had finally found him. He gave a little chuckle that was supposed to sound cocky but it actually gave away how nervous he was. Still, he continued on with his little charade, "Wow, Lucy, a whip? Way to be kinky."

In annoyance, his favorite blonde huffed. She was awfully adorable when angered. Lucy, outraged as ever, screamed at her Lion, "Have you been watching me run around this whole time?"

"Of course, Princess, I wasn't about to let you go unguarded in a foreign place." She didn't let her shock by his sweetness deter her the slightest. She groaned, "Did you even listen to what I had to say at the meeting?"

"Yes, I left after you finished," Loki admitted carefully. He couldn't forget how dangerous she was even if she was so cute when enraged. Her wrath had become increasingly scary, as she got stronger and stronger on her own. Loki was glad it was mostly Natsu or Gray at the end of this berserker's hunt.

She released him and walked away when she remembered why she needed to find him. She turned on her heels to face him and threw something at his face. She had gained creepily good aim after all this time with Erza and now that she had increased immortal strength the throw had hurt a lot more than Loki could believe. With an indignant sigh, Lucy turned away and started walking away again. It took Loki a moment to get his bearings back but he looked at his feet where Lucy's throwing object had landed. Shock shook his body as he realized what it was.

There was nothing that he could do besides pick it up and run to find the girl of his dreams.

"Lucy!" He called out desperately. Now it was his turn to look around town in a chaotic frenzy. He heard a scream from downtown and raced towards it for he knew it to be his Master's. He cried out once more, "Lucy!"

His heart felt wretched as he heard the scream once more. A newfound fear gripped his body and pushed him even faster. There was a vague hope in the back of his mind brought to life by the fact that his senses hadn't felt her very life to be endangered. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but be chilled to the bone by the prospect that she was feeling distressed. Finally, he spotted her in the arms of an overexcited Taurus. Angered, by his overreaction he knocked out the Bull and released Lucy.

Lucy turned to thank her savior but upon discovering who it was she turned back around and kept walking.

Severely confused, Loki grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around, and held onto her waist to keep her close. She had no idea how relieved he was that she was okay, "Please, don't do that ever again, Princess. I can't lose you."

"Oh please, Loki, its just Taurus, I can handle him by myself when I feel like it." Lucy didn't really understand his restlessness.

"Say it again." He growled.

"It." Lucy snapped back angrily. He was making absolutely no sense.

"No, say my name."

"Why?"

"Please!" He sounded like he was about to give up on life completely if she didn't. He growled again, "Just do it."

She was surprised by this command as his tone kept flipping around but nevertheless unsurely complied, "… Loki."

He thanked her as he rested his head on hers. Tired, confused, and a little upset Lucy pushed him away but regretted it immediately when she saw his hurt expression. Mentally she berated herself before saying aloud, "No, stop it, stop messing with me and my feelings. You say you love me all the time and when I feel like reciprocating it you get a dumbstruck look on your face like you don't get it at all. _I love you, Loki_! I just needed you to know that."

The emotions of the pair danced in their eyes and their expressions. Leo pulled his Princess close once again and asked pleadingly, "Do you really mean it?"

Lucy gripped his lapels and buried her face in his warm body and he could feel her nod. A little voice came from Lucy and Loki was surprised he heard it so clearly even though she was so close, "If I didn't mean it, I don't think I would shout it so loud the entire Realm could hear me."

Loki didn't need anything more. So he kissed her so she could feel all the love and all the passion he could give in that one moment. They parted, panting and happy. Loki gave his cat-ate-the-canary grin to Lucy and she felt vaguely like she was the canary at the moment. He gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek and stated proudly, "Thanks for trusting me with the Key to your heart."

The handle of Platinum Key gleamed in his pocket. Lucy shook her head teasingly; "I think you stole it before I could give it."

**AN:**** THE END! So what do you think? Did you like it? Please give me a review. I would thoroughly appreciate it.**


End file.
